


Briser le silence

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) IronFrost. "Maman, depuis fort longtemps, se protégeait par le silence en espérant que ce qui ne se disait pas n'avait pas d'existence". Ou qu'arrive-t-il quand Tony découvre la vérité sur la nature de Loki ?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Briser le silence

Il faisait nuit noire, l'aube ne se lèverait pas avant de longues heures, mais, malgré ses yeux rivés sur l'horizon, il ne voyait qu'un abîme plus sombre encore. Le soleil pourrait régner à son zénith, cela ne ferait aucune différence pour lui. Son esprit était beaucoup trop retranché dans ses souvenirs - ses cauchemars - pour discerner quoi que ce soit du monde réel. D'un regard extérieur, il semblait paisible, calme, presque serein, mais un œil expert, ou attentif, remarquerait ses mâchoires contractées, ses battements de paupières frénétiques ou encore sa respiration, haletante par moments. Serein, il en était tout l'inverse. Sous sa peau courait des brûlures anciennes. Un feu qu'on lui avait injecté en intraveineuse. Un feu qu'on l'avait forcé à supporter. Un feu qui continuait de le consumer, des années après qu'il avait réussi à échapper à ses bourreaux. Un feu qu'il était certain de ne jamais plus voir s'éteindre de son vivant. S'il voulait qu'il disparaisse, il devrait le suivre dans ses cendres. Loki porta son poing fermé à sa bouche, cherchant vainement à retenir sa colère, et ses larmes. Sa honte. Dans le reflet de la vitre face à lui, il pouvait apercevoir ses phalanges prendre une teinte bleu clair. Une couleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il abhorrait de toute son âme. D'un geste brusque, il laissa retomber son bras contre son flanc. 

Ne pas y penser, se sermonna-t-il intérieurement. Ne pas y penser. Bientôt, le jour apporterait sa lumière bienfaitrice et il serait tranquille. Il pourrait respirer, enfin. Jusqu'à la prochaine nuit. Et alors tout recommencerait. La douleur n'était rien d'autre qu'une boucle dont il ne cessait de faire le tour.

Stop.

Au même instant, deux coups francs retentirent contre le battant de la porte de sa chambre et il fut brusquement ramener à la réalité. Le dieu mit quelques secondes à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait ici, si loin d'Asgard. 

La Tour des Avengers, comprit-il rapidement. Oui. Bien sûr.

Il se frotta le visage d'une main lasse et redevenue parfaitement pâle avant d'aller ouvrir à son invité tardif. Ou matinal, selon le point de vue. Dans l'éclairage blafard du couloir, il découvrit le sourire arrogant de Tony Stark. Qui d'autre, à une heure pareille ? Sans un mot, il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit sans une hésitation. De sa démarche assurée, il prit possession des lieux, s'avança jusqu'au bureau, en détailla son contenu rapidement, et revint vers Loki, qui avait eu le temps de refermer la porte et de s'y adosser. Son expression se voulait blasée, mais il était surtout intrigué. Sur ses gardes, mais curieux de savoir ce qui lui valait une visite du génie. Ce dernier se contentait de le fixer, avec toujours ce rictus de travers incroyablement agaçant. Loki rêvait de le cogner jusqu'à le lui retirer. Au lieu de quoi, il releva le menton et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Tony se décida finalement à cracher le morceau, sans préambule, comme à son habitude. 

— Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de ta compagnie, ce soir, au dîner.

— Je vois que notre génie est toujours aussi perspicace, rétorqua Loki en haussant un sourcil, déterminé à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Tony expira en un petit rire sans toutefois le lâcher de son regard perçant.

— Dommage, c'est Steve qui était de service. Un régal.

— Tu m'en vois comblé. J'espère que tu m'as laissé ta part.

— Je te rappelle que je suis un génie. J'ai besoin de calories pour alimenter ce sublime cerveau.

Il posa deux doigts sur sa tempe, son sourire s'agrandissant considérablement.

— Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller coucher ce sublime cerveau. Il a besoin de repos pour être au meilleur de ses facultés. 

— Il a parfois tendance à être capricieux, répondit-il en faisant claquer sa langue. Quand il pense à quelque chose, impossible de le faire lâcher prise. 

— Un cerveau têtu. On dirait bien qu'il est tombé dans la bonne tête.

Un autre rire, puis le silence de la nuit. Malgré sa curiosité, Loki ne désirait qu'une chose : que le génie mette les voiles et retourne à ses occupations, quelles qu'elles soient. Mais ce dernier avait particulièrement l'air décidé à obtenir des réponses. Restait à connaître les questions. Le dieu bascula le poids de son corps sur l'autre jambe et prit son mal en patience. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que cela à faire avec l'homme de fer, surtout quand il était aussi déterminé qu'en cet instant.

— Têtu. C'est vrai, je le suis. Mais souvent à raison. En l'occurrence, mon sublime cerveau pensait à toi. Enfin, à ta chaise vide pendant le dîner. Tu ne rates jamais un repas, Loki. Même quand ton cher frère est là, même quand tu es de mauvais poil, même quand le menu ne donnerait pas envie aux cochons. Ce qui est arrivé plus d'une fois, d'ailleurs. Ces derniers temps, j'ai souvent été de service. Même quand je ratais le plus simple des plats, tu étais là. Ce qui me fait me demander, avec insistance : pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce soir ? 

Pendant toute sa petite tirade, il s'était rapproché du dieu, l'air de rien, traînant ses pieds sur la moquette sombre, les mains dans les poches. Il était vraiment à l'aise dans son arrogance. Instinctivement, Loki redressa un peu plus le menton. Par la taille, il dominait son adversaire d'une bonne tête et demie. Par l'assurance, en revanche, il se sentait comme une fourmi face à un éléphant. Ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Cela lui rappelait l'ombre dans laquelle il avait vécu toute son enfance. L'ombre d'un autre dieu. L'ombre de son frère. L'ombre qui avait bien failli le dévorer. 

— Je n'avais pas faim, finit-il par répondre sèchement.

— Tu mens.

N'importe qui se serait contenté de ce mensonge, mais, évidemment, pas Tony. Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de le repousser, de se détourner, de fuir, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il se retrouvait au pied du mur. Au lieu de quoi, ses traits se durcirent un peu plus. 

— Si nous savons tous les deux que je mens, peut-être que tu ferais mieux d'aller t'occuper de tes affaires et laisser les miennes tranquilles. 

La colère fourmillait sous sa peau. 

— Je pourrais. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis têtu. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser mes amis souffrir seuls. 

— Ah parce que je suis ton ami, maintenant ? C'est quand ça t'arrange, on dirait. 

Il le bouscula et mit de la distance entre eux. La proximité était devenue insupportable, brûlante, envahissante. Il avait du mal à respirer et, du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir ses doigts redevenir bleus. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Littéralement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et coulèrent sur ses joues avant même qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. Cela avait commencé des semaines plus tôt, après une énième nuit blanche, l'intérieur de son coude s'était éclairci et devenu d'un bleu presque blanc. À peine perceptible. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Sauf lui. Et cela avait hanté un peu plus ses nuits déjà sans sommeil. Il n'avait plus suffisamment de force, et donc de magie, pour camoufler sa véritable apparence. Les questions l'avaient assailli, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus obscures pour l'avenir, et il n'avait pu s'en défaire, se les répétant encore et encore, en une lente litanie, aux heures les plus noires. Il ne pourrait pas toujours le cacher. Se cacher. Quelqu'un finirait forcément par découvrir sa nature de monstre. Et le rejetterait. Le tuerait, peut-être. C'était sûrement mieux.

— Loki. Loki ?

Le dieu ne l'entendait pas, ses oreilles bouchées par le bourdonnement de son esprit, le chuintement de sa peur. Le bleu gagnait du terrain entre ses phalanges et sur le dos de sa main. Avec lui, revenaient également les traces de sévices anciens, il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour les sentir étirer sa chair. La magie lui permettait de dissimuler - et de tenter d'oublier - ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, mais, sans magie, il se retrouvait face à son passé, une fois de plus. Un passé néanmoins pas si vieux, puisque certaines brûlures n'étaient pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées. Il imaginait que, à cause de sa condition de Géant des Glaces, son organisme mettait plus de temps à soigner les blessures causées par la chaleur. Tony le sortit de ses pensées un peu trop douloureuses en posant une main sur son épaule. Loki sursauta, tenta de se reculer, se heurta au coin du bureau et se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber, le cœur battant la chamade tandis qu'il tirait sur ses manches pour y cacher ses doigts.

— Eh Loki... Tout va bien. Ce n'est que moi, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Immanquablement, ce que le dieu redoutait le plus se produisit alors même qu'il visualisait la scène dans sa tête. Cela sembla se passer au ralenti. Il était conscient de chacun de ses gestes, de chacune de ses respirations, il pouvait même ressentir le regard de Tony écorcher sa peau, alors qu'il baissait les yeux pour découvrir la preuve de sa monstruosité. Ses vêtements étaient larges et grands, trop grands pour lui d'ailleurs, mais pas suffisamment pour lui permettre de dissimuler tout son épiderme. Quelque part sur sa gorge, il était bleu. Malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, c'était impossible de le manquer. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, réalisant tout de même que cela ne servait à rien, Loki agrippa son col et le remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire, baissant le menton, fermant les yeux. Trop tard. Il l'avait vu. Il savait. Il allait s'empresser de prévenir les autres, les convaincre de le mettre dehors, de le renvoyer sur Asgard, où il finirait son éternité derrière les barreaux. Ou dans la fosse commune.

— Va-t-en, articula-t-il entre ses dents.

C'était trop dur, ça faisait trop mal de le savoir si près, de se savoir si vulnérable sans rien pouvoir faire. Il voulait être seul, avait besoin de respirer.

— Loki.

— Va-t-en, répéta-t-il, plus fort.

— Non.

— Va-t-en, hurla-t-il presque.

— Non ! s'exclama Tony, à peine moins fort que lui. Je ne suis pas ton père. Ou ton frère. Ou quiconque sur ta fichue planète. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te rejeter, quelle que soit la raison de tes tourments. Quelle que soit ta nature.

Sa voix était redevenue calme à présent.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, Loki. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner, mets toi bien ça dans le crâne. 

Loki soupira. D'agacement, parce que cet imbécile de génie n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, mais aussi de soulagement. Une part de lui, mince, presque inexistante, nageait dans l'espoir d'être enfin accepté pour ce qu'il était. L'espoir que Tony pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. La partie réaliste de lui-même reprit le dessus tandis qu'il continuait de se cramponner de toutes ses forces au bureau, ses jointures devenues blanches.

— Je suis un monstre.

— Non, tu étais un monstre le jour où tu as mangé la part de gâteau qui me revenait. Là, je ne vois aucun monstre dans cette pièce. 

Le visage de Tony se fendit d'un large sourire alors que Loki levait les yeux au ciel. 

— C'était moi ou Thor. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui ai gagné.

— Aux dépens de mon gâteau ! 

— Il n'avait pas l'air de t'intéresser à ce moment-là, se souvint Loki, glissant un regard en coin vers l'homme de fer, qui haussait les épaules.

— Elle avait de jolis yeux ? 

— Elles ont toutes de jolis yeux avec toi.

— Touché.

Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit lorsqu'il en un vit un s'esquisser sur les traits tirés du dieu. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Il ne se souvenait plus non plus de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé un moment ensemble, rien qu'eux, sans la chahut des autres autour. Leurs yeux tombèrent en même temps sur les phalanges bleutées de Loki et le silence se fit. Derrière les fenêtres, l'aube grise se levait entre les toits des immeubles, pourtant, il faisait toujours aussi sombre dans la chambre. Loki soupira encore et son sourire s'envola. L'envie de s'éloigner à nouveau le saisit, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcé le moindre mouvement, Tony s'emparait de sa main. Celle qui le trahissait. Il la fit disparaître dans la sienne. Sa paume était tiède, douce, différente de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connues et qui avaient écorché ses chairs, les avaient meurtries, déchirées. Brisées. 

— Loki ? Regarde-moi.

Cela lui demanda toute sa volonté de relever la tête pour plonger ses yeux emplis de larmes dans les siens. La pression autour de ses doigts se raffermit. 

— Évidemment que tu es mon ami, je pensais que tu le savais. 

— À présent, c'est le cas, murmura-t-il, comme s'il était à bout de souffle.

Et il l'était. Il se sentait se vider de ses forces de minute en minute, sentait sa magie s'écouler de chacun de ses pores. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il à l'intérieur de lui pour que ses barrages cèdent à ce point ? Il avait mis tant de temps et d'énergie à les maintenir en place, il ne pouvait supporter de les entendre se briser, comme il entendrait ses os se rompre un à un. Toute sa main et son poignet étaient bleus, maintenant. Ainsi que sa gorge, sa mâchoire. Bientôt, ça serait son visage, ses bras, le reste de son corps. Il devait trouver un moyen de reconstruire ce qui s'écroulait juste sous son nez. Et vite. 

— Bon, donc, maintenant qu'on est amis, tu m'expliques ce que c'est que ça ?

D'un geste du menton, il lui désigna sa nuque. 

— Je suis... J'ai été recueilli par Odin lorsque j'étais un bébé et l'ai découvert des années plus tard. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand j'y réfléchis bien. Et j'ai aussi appris que... que je suis... un Géant des Glaces. 

— Oui, ça, j'avais compris. Enfin, pour la partie géant de la glace. Non, je te parlais des cicatrices.

Loki fronça les sourcils, ignorant sa dernière requête.

— Comment ça, tu avais compris ? 

Tony haussa les épaules, avant de se lancer dans des explications, comme si cela avait été un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Et cela avait sûrement été le cas.

— J'avais déjà remarqué que tu semblais avoir moins froid que nous. C'en était parfois même inquiétant. Sans déconner, est-ce que ça t'arrive d'avoir froid ? Alors que, au contraire, tu réagis assez mal à la chaleur. Tu évites toujours de traîner dans la cuisine quand il y a des casseroles sur le feu ou des plats dans le four. Alors j'ai fait mes petites recherches. Je te rappelle que nous autres, pauvres mortels, avons des bouquins sur vous, les dieux. Je n'en ai pas eu pour longtemps à comprendre. Après, évidemment, pour les détails, je ne pouvais pas savoir. 

Loki garda le silence, quand bien même il mourait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur ces livres en question. Qu'est-ce que ces humains avaient bien pu raconter à son sujet ? Mais il jugea que ce n'était pas le moment, il aurait tout le temps de fouiller par lui-même une prochaine fois. Quand le génie ne serait pas dans ses pattes, par exemple. 

— Mon génie te laisse sans voix, n'est-ce pas ? minauda Tony avec un sourire en coin.

— Ton _entêtement_ me laisse sans voix, répliqua Loki en feignant de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Tu vas me montrer, maintenant, ou je dois t'arracher tes vêtements de force ? Pas que ça me dérangerait. 

— J'espère que tu ne dragues pas comme ça, marmonna le dieu.

— Tu serais surpris.

— Je ne veux pas savoir.

Loki fit mine de vouloir partir et Tony rattrapa son poignet, plongeant son regard dans le sien, très sérieux tout à coup.

— Tu me montres au lieu de te défiler ? 

— Ce ne sont que quelques cicatrices, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, Tony. 

— Justement, si ce n'est rien, tu peux bien me montrer.

— Tu refuses de laisser les autres avoir le dernier mot, hein ? Il faut toujours que ça soit toi. Il faut toujours que tu t'imposes dans la vie des gens. 

— On se refait pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Très bien.

Il retira brusquement son poignet de l'emprise du mortel et retira ses vêtements de sorte à se retrouver torse nu. Il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais, exposé comme une bête de foire sous les yeux d'un savant fou. Et fou, Tony l'était. Sans broncher, sans le moindre mouvement pour le trahir, il examina des yeux toutes les traces qui zébraient la peau du sorcier, toutes les marques, le bleu qui s'étendait de minute en minute tandis qu'il sentait encore sa magie s'amenuiser. Loki tremblait. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler son corps. Ne parvenait plus à ériger ses protections. Il craquait. Il avait envie de craquer. Avait besoin de craquer. 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? murmura finalement Tony, du bout des lèvres.

L'air était lourd dans la chambre. Pesant sur leur nuque. Oppressant dans leur poitrine. Ils étaient tous deux sur le point de suffoquer.

— J'ai plus souvent froid que tu ne pourrais le croire, expliqua Loki, les mâchoires serrées, des larmes de colère tombant de ses cils. À l'intérieur. 

— Qui t'a fait ça ?

— Peu importe.

Il commençait déjà à se rhabiller, voulant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Les larmes coincées dans sa gorge l'empêchaient de respirer convenablement, l'obligeant à pousser comme des râles d'agonie. 

— Maman, depuis fort longtemps, enchaîna-t-il tout en passant son t-shirt au-dessus de la tête, se protégeait par le silence en espérant que ce qui ne se disait pas n'avait pas d'existence.

Il frissonna. Et pas que de froid. Tony se leva, s'approcha encore un peu plus et pris ses deux mains dans les siennes, le forçant à l'immobilité. Ses pouces traçaient de minuscules cercles sur ses phalanges, tandis que son souffle s'écrasait sous sa gorge. Jamais Loki n'aurait pu tolérer une telle proximité avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais il semblerait que l'homme de fer avait quelques privilèges. 

— Tu n'as plus besoin, maintenant. Laisse le silence derrière toi et protège-toi avec les mots. Je te protégerai avec les miens. 

Son corps eut un sursaut et il éclata en sanglots. C'était simplement trop, toute la souffrance qu'il avait accumulée depuis des mois, depuis toujours, d'un coup, débordait de lui, se déversait en torrents. Il n'y avait plus un espace de chair pâle, à présent. Il était bleu. Il était beau. Il était brisé. Tony le recueillit au creux de ses bras et se mit aussitôt à le bercer contre son cœur. 

— Seuls les mots pourront soigner tes blessures, Loki. Toutes tes blessures. Même les plus anciennes, les plus profondes. Les plus ancrées en toi. Les mots, et le temps. Il me semble que, du temps, tu n'en manques pas, n'est-ce pas ? 

Il ne vit pas le sourire qui esquissa les lèvres du dieu.

— Donc, reprit-il en caressant les longs cheveux noirs, tu vas consacrer la prochaine décennie, au moins, à te reposer. Je sais que tu es un dieu, et tout, et j'imagine que pour vous, le sommeil, c'est un peu surfait, mais je t'assure que tu en as besoin. 

— Tu es vraiment le plus mal placé pour me dire ça, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix rauque, déchirée par les pleurs.

— Au contraire, qui d'autre que moi pour te dire que si tu ne dors pas, ça va finir par te tuer ? 

Il plaisantait encore, mais le sourire de Loki s'évapora. 

— Tu resteras à mes côtés ? 

— Je serai là. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne partirai pas. 

Et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Loki s'endormit, bercé par la respiration du mortel.


End file.
